


works from tumblr ii

by vermiliren



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermiliren/pseuds/vermiliren
Summary: selected works from my tumblr blog
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Monoma Neito/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. hello!

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see all of my works, check me out on tumblr "vermiliren"

hello and welcome to works from tumblr ii!

i'm ren, and this is where i will be reposting selected works from my blog. if you would like to request something, please visit my tumblr. check out the rules, the characters and fandoms, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! if requests are open, you are more than welcome to send one. thank you very much, and i hope you enjoy my selected works! 


	2. monoma neito .. warped (nsfwish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: i love your writing, and love that reqs r open! could i ask for a yan!monoma who's hate-obsessed with reader kinda like he is with class 1A, but eventually it turns into a sick crush? not really a crush per se, but he wants to 'knock her off a peg,' and it turns sexual. i'd love for some low-key but sexually high-key groping too if ur able to ofc :) tysm!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfwish, fem reader, groping, humiliation

Monoma has never hated someone as much as he hates you.

You think you’re so entitled, being in class 1A. Like you’re the Queen and he’s just a peasant meant to kiss the ground you walk on. Like fucking hell he’d ever bow down to you. 

The way you smile at him, dripping with _pity._ How you talk to him like you’re doing him a _favor._ God, Monoma would love nothing more than to take you off the pedestal you and all you class 1A snobs have put yourselves on.

But mostly, he’d like to knock _you_ down a peg. Like a little bug about to be crushed beneath his foot. To watch all that superiority fade as you watch who _really_ has control over you.

Monoma talks so much shit about you, some might suspect he likes you. Which is absolutely ridiculous. The thought makes him sick to his stomach. The people who don’t suspect he’s in love with you, might be a little concerned for you well being.

It starts with the little things. Like before, he still uses every breath to talk about what a bitch you are. He criticizes your every move, starts rumors about you. And you know about it, he’s sure that word has got out that Monoma hates you. You just look at him from across the room, having the _why me?_ look.

You know exactly why. You’re a spoiled brat.

Soon, his behavior escalates. When you pass by him, he’ll shove your shoulder. Pull at your hair if he’s behind you. He’ll jab at your sides. It’s childish, but not quite enough for you to report him. 

As he gets bolder, his actions change from childish to downright harassment. He’s whistling at you as you walk by, commenting to male counterparts about your body. His hands go from jabbing at your sides to slapping your ass. He’s asking to be dared to snap a picture of what’s beneath your skirt.

But you want to keep your reputation. Your integrity. You don’t say anything.

Some people are disgusted by his behavior. Some think it’s funny. Class A bitch getting what she deserves. He’s watching you crumble.

And it all comes to a boil. The breaking point. 

“Monoma, why are you doing this to me?” You’re near tears. “What did I ever do to you?”

His hands are in his pockets, staring coldly down at you. The sun is setting on the UA campus, and you’re both behind the dorms. No faculty or students are seen here after dark, which makes this a perfect place for privacy. 

“Do you want me to tell you the truth?” He steps closer to you. You step back, but you run into the wall. It puts a smirk on his face. “It’s because you’re a stuck up bitch who deserves to be put in her place.”

In all reality, you were far from it. But Monoma was so delusional, his reality so _warped_ that anything you did he could twist and shape to make you look like the scum of the earth. He had convinced himself that you deserved this.

You deserved what he was going to do to you. 


	3. akaashi keiji .. quiet (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: can i req yandere akaashi being possessive over his fem reader & almost controlling her life then she try to escape him but he caught her and it leads to smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, abuse (of all realms), violence, blood

Most have the same impression about him.

Akaashi Keiji is quiet. He’s smart, a very analytical man. Yet he’s kind, soft spoken. But he’s no pushover. When he talks people listen.

And yes, he is all of these things. When you first met him, you could barely hear him over the chatter in the room. You guys had to step outside, and once you heard his voice you didn’t want to stop listening. He was soft, but well spoken. He had something to say, not a single word meaningless. 

You fell for him instantly, having no idea what you were getting yourself into. 

Akaashi was good at hiding his true self. Long enough to make you think he was the perfect man. Once he could really call you his, that nonchalant facade began to crumble.

In all honesty, he was a wreck. Plagued by the anxiety of losing you, no matter if it be by some freak accident or another man. He couldn’t stand the thought of you with someone else, even if it meant your friends or your family. They could mess with your head, turn you against him. Even if they all seemed kind to his face, he knew how they really felt. They hated him, didn’t they?

And every time he would bring it up, you’d tell him he was just paranoid. Your friends and family loved him! But no, you’re a _liar. You’re a liar they hate me they want to break us up they want to come between us, can’t you see that?_

As much as you tried to convince him otherwise, the argument would fall into the crevices of Akaashi’s delusions. _You’re seeing someone else aren’t you? That’s what it is. You’re cheating on me you fucking whore._

You’d have to defend yourself for hours before he’d believe you. And even if he said he did, whenever another argument arose, he’d accuse you of cheating. Even if it had nothing to do with the problem.

You just couldn’t do it anymore. You loved him, really, you did. You kept trying to go back to the honeymoon phase, where he’d bring you flowers just because, not because he screamed at you the night before because you got home a minute later than you told him you would. 

Your train was going to leave in an hour, but you wanted to be there early. You told him you’d be running errands all day. In reality, you were at home packing a bag while he had volleyball practice. 

You took one last look at your home, train ticket clenched in your hand. You could imagine the place being wrecked due to one of Akaashi’s outbursts. Usually you’d have to clean it up but… not anymore. Not anymore. You were going to be free–

The front door opens. 

You’re quick to scurry back into the bedroom, kicking your suitcase underneath the bed. You shrug off your coat, hyperventilating as you hear him close the door and lock it behind himself.

“Darling, are you home?”

“Uh, yeah!” You call, stepping into the hallway, only to come face to face with him.

His eyes look you up and down. “Why do you have your coat on? Are you going somewhere?”

“N- no!” You shake your head. “I… I just got home. Earlier than I thought I would. And… you’re home early, too!”

“Practice ended early.” He was dressed in his practice clothes, still sweaty. “What’s that in your hand?”

_Fuck._

“Just some trash.” You plastered a smile on your face. “I meant to throw it out–”

He turns, walking back into the hall, towards the living room. It’s silent, save for his footsteps, before he turns and looks at you like you’re the most inferior thing he has ever seen. “Do you really think I’m that stupid?”

“Wha–” You take a few steps forward, your heart still chasing after him. 

“I have access to all of your accounts. Notifications on. Did you think I wouldn’t see that you bought a train ticket back to your hometown?”

You blink. “I’m- I’m just visiting–”

“Stop lying!” He yells. “You didn’t think I would notice that all your clothes are gone from the closet? Your favorite pictures of your family and friends missing off the walls? All your things slowly disappearing? You must be stupid.”

You shrank with each of his phrases, closing in on yourself. The train ticket was still in your hand. You had a choice to make.

“I’m leaving Akaashi, whether you like it or not.” You tried to stand as tall as you could. “I just… I feel so trapped.” Tears were burning your eyes. “I feel like–”

“Do you really think I care about how you feel?” His voice drips with venom. “ _You’re_ staying here whether you like it or not. I’m not going to lose you.”

There’s only one thing you can do.

You make a run for it. You jump into the bedroom, sliding to the floor in an effort to grab your suitcase. “Fuck!” You cry, trying to reach for it under the bed. You can hear his angry footsteps coming for you. You don’t have enough time.

You stumble to your feet. Fuck your suitcase. You just need to get out of here. Scrambling to the window, your tear the curtains open. Your hand is on the lock before something yanks you back, sending you tumbling to the floor.

He looms over you, watching as you wheeze and cough for air. Calmly, he closes the blinds before coming to look back at you. You stare up at him, tears running down your face. _Fuck._ You were never going to get out of here.

Akaashi picks you up by the collar, heaving you onto the bed. You grunt as you hit the mattress, still struggling to catch your breath. Meanwhile, he pulls his shirt over his head before he settles himself on top of you.

Your hands push on his bare chest, barely enough pressure to faze him. He grabs you by the jaw, squeezing your face. Forcing you to look at him. 

He’s desperately searching your eyes, before he swallows. “I love you, you know?”

“Fuck you.” You spit in his face. 

He flinches, bringing his hand up to his face to wipe your saliva from it. He draws the same hand back only to strike your face. 

Your head whips to the side, your ears ringing. You can feel something leaking from your nose already. Dazed, your bring your hand up to your face, staring at the blood that coats your fingers.

“Don’t you _ever_ disrespect me like that again.” His voice is clear in your ear, but it feels far away. “Do you understand?”

It’s muscle memory to nod your head.

“Good…” he breathes. “Good.”

He flattens his hands on your shoulders, forcing you to open up your chest. You stare at the ceiling, feeling the blood continue to run from your nose. His nimble fingers open up your blouse, running over the bare skin of your stomach. 

You begin to cry, a little more than before. Your body seizes in sobs, but not enough to bother him. He pulls your bottoms off, leaving you in your underwear. Your coat weighs heavily on your arms. You’re powerless.

Akaashi kisses at the skin right above the waistband of your panties, inching the fabric down slowly. When it’s off, his fingers brush over your cunt. He’s always good at this part, and for once you wish he wasn’t.

His mouth sucks at your clit, fingers stroking your hole. As much as you don’t want to, your body responds. It’s the only way you can protect yourself, but god you don’t want to enjoy this. Not at all. 

Once he deems you wet enough, his fingers push into your hole. Your back arches, once again, muscle memory. The pads of his fingers are already brushing at that spongy spot inside of you, scissoring and stretching you out. 

Your hands fist the sheets as he gets you off. His lips expertly sucking at your clit, fingers curling and fucking your hole. You couldn’t stop your body from convulsing, from cumming around his fingers. You tried your best, you really did. But he forced it from you. 

Next thing you know he’s on top of you, his cock out and throbbing. Did he get off from this? Get off from punching you and raping you? He was sick. Sick sick sick.

He doesn’t say anything, he’s quiet as he pushes himself inside of you. You whimper, cunt sucking him in for all his worth. Akaashi grunted as he sheathed himself inside of you, hands having a bruising grip on your hips.

You sobbed when he began to thrust. They were pitiful, moaning sobs. As much as you tried to cover your mouth, to muffle them from his ears, they were loud, piercing and echoing off the walls. 

It just made him harder. You could see the small smirk. The one he gave when he gave a good set in volleyball. When he knew exactly what the player’s next move would be. 

Perhaps this was just a game to him. And he was winning.


	4. tendou satori .. finally (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hey!! hope i made the close off in time!! if possible, could we have a follow up for that tendou fic? it’s a few days after & tendou figures that since he treated reader so well that night, the least she could do is pay him back for his generosity 🥰🥰 either by allowing him to actually have sex or just a blowjob!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, fem reader, noncon, exhibitionism, public sex, train sex. face fucking, blow job, chikan?

Ever since that night, Tendou has been more...

Confident. 

He already had wandering hands, but now they’re grabby and pinching and insatiable. They grab at anything they can get, no matter where you are.

And the man can’t keep a secret for the life of him. You’re sure he’s told the whole volleyball team what the inside of you feels like, which just makes it more humiliating when you see them around. 

It makes you wonder if Tendou is really the type of guy you want to be with.

Especially in times like this. 

“Satori!” You turn quickly to swat at him. You hate when he smacks your ass, especially in public. “Stop that!”

“Aw, don’t be so stiff, honey.” He wraps an arm around you. 

You cross your arms in his hold. You sincerely hope no one saw that. How embarrassing. 

You’re both heading to the subway after a long day. Tendou could never give you a moment to rest, though, his hands squeezing at your hip. 

“Satori,” you whine. “Stop it.”

“What? I can’t touch my girlfriend?” He pouts, shoving his face into the crook of your neck.

“Stop, Tendou.” You gently push him away, earning a laugh from him.

The train is just on time. You both get on, you sitting down and Satori right across from you on his feet. There’s usually not that many people on the train, and there’s only a few other people on the cart. 

“Don’t be mad, sweetie.” He says with a smile. “C’mere.”

“No.” 

“Please?”

You look up at him, seeing those pleading eyes. 

You sigh before joining him on your feet, standing next to him. His mouth wasn’t just for being loud, but for tricking you into thinking he’s sorry. 

He leans against the window, looking into your eyes. “Y’know...” he mumbles, soft and quiet. “I was thinking...”

“Oh no.”

“Shut up.” He laughs, but then his bashful yet mischievous persona comes back. “I was thinking... about the other night.”

You had to stop yourself from cringing at the thought. How he’d stuffed you full of his fingers even after you told him you couldn’t take anymore. You hated how it made something stir between your legs. It wasn’t your best moment.

“Yeah?” Your body returns to its stiff posture, arms crossed.

“Yeah...” his eyes look at you, but not in your eyes. They roam your body, forcing you to pull your coat tighter to your body. “I made you feel good, didn’t I?”

“Satori, let’s not talk about this here.”

“Oh c’mon, there’s barely anyone here.” He scoffs. “Now, just... hear me out.”

You do, even if you don’t want to. 

He’s blushing hard. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him like this. “Well, y’see... I thought since I made you feel so good, that maybe you could make me feel good in return? Whaddya think?”

Your face is hot, but your blood runs cold. “Tendou--”

“Oh come on.” He grabs your hands. “Just get me off? Here? Please!”

“Tendou, no--”

“Please.” He puts your hands over his clothed cock, which is already throbbing. “I’m so hard. I was thinking all day... what if you sucked me off while we were on the train? Wouldn’t that be hot? C’mon... there’s basically no one here.”

“Tendou, no, I’m not going to--”

He pushes you onto your knees. 

Tendou has pushed you into the corner of where the seats begin and the standing area ends. His knees pin your shoulders back, keeping you stuck. His hands fumble to take his dick from his pants.

You open your mouth to argue, but he shoves himself inside. 

“Don’t bite. I don’t want to hurt you, okay? You’ll like this, I promise.”

You’re hating every second so far. 

His cock is long and just as greedy as he is, shoving down into your throat. You choke, gag, spit around his cock. It just makes him throb inside of your mouth. He looks absolutely delighted to be violating your mouth, eyes watching as your lips part to forcibly welcome him. 

Tendou is fucking your face-- your throat-- in no time. There’s not much you can do as you hold onto his thighs for some kind of control. Even though you’re powerless as he repeatedly uses your throat for his sick pleasure. 

“Are you crying?” He whispers, face redder than you’ve ever seen it. “That’s so hot.”

You didn’t notice you were crying until he pointed it out. The fact that he liked it just made you feel worse. You closed your eyes, trying not to cry too hard in fear you’d attract attention to your debasement. 

“You’re so pretty.” He laughs and moans. “I’ve always liked you, you know. I know you know, I could never shut up.”

Yeah, he still he can’t. 

“I’m so close, honey...” he puts a hand over his face. “Fuck...”

You’re not sure if you’d rather him cum in your mouth or on your clothes. Both are equally dirty. Just like you, now. 

He has to have a hand against the window and one over his mouth to keep himself steady as he bursts in your throat. His cum leaks down, not even giving you a choice. You close your eyes tightly as he drains himself inside of your mouth, face red and knuckles white. 

Tendou takes himself away from you, tucking his cock back into his pants. You rise to your feet, wiping the saliva and tears and whatever the hell else off your face. Your eyes nervously look around the car, watching as people quickly turn their heads to avoid contact. 

“Ah, I love you.” Tendou wraps his arms around you, basking in his afterglow. “I’m so glad you’re my girlfriend.”

Neither you nor anyone else would be forgetting that anytime soon. 


End file.
